Our Youkai Watch
by EctoYasai
Summary: Genki Kazeki es un joven chico de pueblo, que tras la muerte de su abuela es obligado a ir a vivir a la ciudad con sus padres. Naoki Kitsu es un chico de ciudad, hijo de unos padres jóvenes y algo alocados. ¿Qué tienen estos chicos en común...? Pues su Youkai Watch, por supuesto. Multichapter Male OC x Male OC.
_**Aviso:**_ _ **No se desarrolla en la trama canon de la serie/juego, pero si en el mismo universo. No viven en la misma ciudad que Keita, pero si el mismo pais, y probablemente bastante cerca.
Hay personajes canon de la serie/juego pero no son protagonistas de este.  
** **Gracias.** **  
**_

* * *

 _Todos los fenómenos inexplicables del mundo, son causados por Youkais. El "Youkai Watch" es un reloj que permite al que lo posee poder ver estos seres. ¿Cómo impactará tu vida al encontrarte con un Youkai…? Eso… Ni siquiera yo puedo saberlo_.

* * *

- **¡Abuela, Abuela! ¡Conseguí un escarabajo enorme esta vez!**  
Genki Kazeki siempre fue un niño animado, lleno de vitalidad. O al menos era así desde que tenía memoria. El joven muchacho de catorce años había pasado casi toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo, criado por sus abuelos. Allí iba a la escuela, y ayudaba siempre que podía a sus ancianos tutores con las cosechas.  
No es que los padres de Genki hubiesen muerto o algo así; los veía todas las vacaciones de Navidad y en las celebraciones familiares, pero eran unos adultos ocupados en los que no entraban dentro de sus planes tener a un niño. Genki sabía perfectamente que la primera intención de su madre fue darlo en adopción, pero sus abuelos se negaron rotundamente.  
¿Triste? No mucho.  
Él era feliz con sus abuelos, y no necesitaba a esos extraños en su vida más que para enviarle dinero de vez en cuando. No los odiaba, por supuesto, pero tampoco sentía más que aprecio por ellos.  
La anciana se levantó de su cojín, en el que esperaba a su nieto tomando un té. Cada día Genki salía al bosque de al lado del pueblo para cazar bichos, o simplemente buscar animalillos. La mujer no podía estar más orgullosa de la fuerza de su pequeño nieto.  
 **\- A ver, a ver… ¡Vaya!** –Examinó la caja en la que un escarabajo rinoceronte enorme correteaba de un lado a otro. – **Parece que Tsuchinoko te ha acompañado al bosque esta vez.  
** \- **Mmmhm. Y también he estado buscándolo. –** El chico se sentó al lado de su abuela, manteniendo la vista en un punto fijo. – **El Youkai Watch… Pensé que Tsuchinoko me acompañaría hasta encontrarlo pero… No encontré nada.  
** \- **No te desanimes, Genki, algún día lo encontrarás.**  
\- **… ¡Sí!** –Y dicho esto se levantó de un salto. **-¡Voy a devolver el escarabajo! Sólo quería que lo vieses, abuela.  
** - **Muy bien.**  
\- **¡Cuando vuelva ayudaré al abuelo a hacer la cena!**  
\- **Como quieras, hijo.** –Sonrió la mujer, cerrando los ojos, a lo que su nieto se iba corriendo. – **Crece grande y fuerte… Genki.**

A Genki le encantaban las historias sobre Youkai que sus abuelos le contaban cada noche antes de ir a dormir. Tsuchinoko, Honobono, Fuumin, Merramerion… Todos y cada uno de ellos realizaban una función en el mundo real, pero eran invisibles a los ojos humanos. ¡Sin embargo! Había una forma de poder verlos. Su abuela le contó un día sobre un reloj misterioso que permitía al que lo obtenía poder ver a estos Youkai, y hacerte sus amigos. Y ese era el motivo por el que Genki salía cada día a la montaña en busca del misterioso reloj.  
Por eso le gustaba vivir aquí, también. Cuando hablaba de Youkais delante de sus padres, estos lo miraban con una mezcla de asco y extrañeza. Estaba seguro de que si vivía con ellos, jamás podría haber aprendido estas cosas tan maravillosas.  
\- **Ah… Se está haciendo tarde. Siento haberte retenido tanto tiempo. Ya puedes volver a casa.** –Murmuró dejando el bichillo en un árbol. Levantó la vista, y suspiró mirando al cielo. - **…Hora de volver.**  
Por el camino no pudo evitar quedarse pensando. Su abuela siempre bromeaba con que esos ánimos eran porque un Merramerion debía estar siguiéndolo a todas partes. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si algún Youkai lo tenía en su punto de mira y jamás se había dado cuenta? Le parecía muy triste no poder interactuar con ellos, por eso quería encontrar el reloj.  
Con esto en mente llegó a casa con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de atrás, y se quitó los zapatos para no mancharle el suelo a la abuela.  
\- **¡He vueltooo!** –Anunció, cruzando la habitación oscura, hasta la cocina. Era extraño, porque a esta hora solía estar todo iluminado. - **¿Qué pasa? ¿Un Denpaku se ha llevado nuestra electricid…?  
** Y se detuvo de pronto al ver el cuerpo de una persona tirada en el suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces, con la boca entreabierta. ¿Eso era…?  
\- **¿A… buela? ¡Abuela! ¿Estás bien?** –Enseguida soltó su red y caja en el suelo, y se tiró para darle la vuelta al cuerpo. Pero… Estaba frío. – **Abuela, te has caído. ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta!**  
Justo entonces la puerta principal se abrió, mientras una grave voz anunciaba con alegría que ya estaba en casa. Genki se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, aun con el cuerpo de la anciana en sus brazos.  
\- **¿Genki?** –Cuando el abuelo cruzó hacia el salón sonrió, confuso. - **¿La abuela se ha quedado de nuevo dormida en tus brazos? Debe haber sido Baku, ¿eh?**  
\- **¡A-Abuelo…!  
** La risa del anciano se detuvo al oír la voz quebradiza de Genki, y en cuanto vio el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su nieto… Lo supo.

Los funerales nunca son fáciles, y mucho menos si son de un ser querido. Fumie Kazeki era una anciana querida en el pueblo, conocida por criar con su marido a un pequeño trabajador y alegre niño. Uno que en esos momentos tenía el rostro sin expresión alguna. Todos habrían esperado ver al pequeño Genki llorar como era inevitable, pero no cayó ni una lágrima de su rostro, ni tampoco salió una palabra de su boca, hasta que quedaron él y su abuelo a solas con sus padres.  
Estos insistían que ese lugar ya no era seguro para su hijo, y que tarde o temprano él también moriría, y dejarían al niño con un trauma de por vida. Ante estas palabras no pudo hacer otra cosa que intervenir, en defensa de su abuelo.  
\- **Quiero quedarme.** –Soltó frunciendo el ceño, y poniéndose delante de sus padres. Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada. – **La abuela se ha ido pero… Estoy seguro de que sigue con nosotros.** –Pudo haberse detenido ahí, pudo haberse callado, y mirando atrás tal vez eso es lo que debería haber hecho, sabiendo cómo sus padres eran, pero… Siguió, con una pequeña sonrisa. – **Además… Estoy seguro de que ahora es un Youkai muy bonito, que nunca nos dejará. Seguro que es un Tsuchinoko, porque siempre fue su favorito, y querría traernos suer-**  
Un sonido seco cruzó el tanatorio, llamando la atención de los pocos que seguían ahí. La mujer que se suponía que era su madre lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que él se sujetaba la mejilla donde acababa de ser cacheteado.  
\- **Ya tienes una edad para diferenciar los cuentos y la realidad, ¿no crees?** –El chico no respondió. - **Recoge tus cosas y despídete del abuelo, Genki.** –Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse con su marido detrás.  
Hubo un silencio en la sala durante un tiempo, hasta que el señor se agachó a la altura del niño.  
\- **Genki… ¿Estás bien?** –Preguntó, mirando a su nieto, preocupado.  
\- **…  
** \- **¡G-Genki! ¡Espera!**  
No le hizo caso, y salió corriendo de allí.

Corrió, y corrió hasta llegar al bosque del pueblo donde ni siquiera sabía donde había acabado. Una vez sol se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, dando golpes al suelo. Era injusto. Era demasiado injusto. No quería irse… No quería dejar al abuelo solo… No quería vivir con esas personas.  
Los gritos y berridos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un suave sollozo, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Murmuró un par de improperios y fue a levantarse… Cuando notó algo en la tierra. El pico de una caja que sobresalía.  
Con expresión confusa empezó a cavar un poco en el suelo, sacando la caja de tamaño mediano atada con una cuerda. Genki se frotó los ojos para ver mejor, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su nombre estaba escrito en la caja con letra irregular en rotulador negro.  
\- **¿Huh…? Pero** … -Miró a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha, pero no había nadie allí. – **Esto… ¿Es para mí?**  
Lentamente empezó a desenvolver el paquete, cuando una luz brillante lo cegó por completo. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos, y soltar la caja con un sonido de sorpresa. Cuando la luz se disipó, dentro de la caja sólo había una nota, un libro vacío y una especie de tableta electrónica. Decidió agarrar la nota, y en seguida notó su corazón dar un vuelco.  
\- **_Todos los fenómenos inexplicables del mundo, son causados por Youkais. El "Youkai Watch" es un reloj que permite al que lo posee poder ver estos seres. ¿Cómo impactará tu vida al encontrarte con un Youkai…? Eso… Ni siquiera yo puedo saberlo. Crece grande y fuerte, Genki._** –Leyó en voz alta, mientras el papel en sus manos temblaba. – **Espera… ¿El…?**  
Y entonces, se dio cuenta. En su muñeca derecha, ahí estaba. Un reloj enorme con un círculo en el centro. Lentamente movió un dedo hacia la pequeña cúpula, y esta se abrió. Si había un Youkai por ahí… Iluminándolo con el reloj se haría visible para él, ¿verdad…?  
Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y presionó el botón. Oyó un ruido extraño, y cuando abrió los ojos vio una luz azul saliendo del reloj pero además de eso… Nada.  
¿Realmente era este el famoso Youkai Watch…? ¿Y si de verdad todo era un cuento…? Tal vez, incluso su abuela lo escondió aquí para él… Menuda decepción…  
\- **Después de todo… Mamá tenía razón…** -Murmuró, con una pequeña risa amarga. – **Era todo… Mentira.**  
\- **¡MERRAMERAION!**  
Y justo cuando iba a apagar el reloj, una voz hizo que diese un salto en el sitio del susto. Delante de él se encontraba un pequeño ser, parecido a un león de color rojo. Dio un par de puñetazos al aire, y de pronto se sintió con una energía enorme para hacer cualquier cosa que le propusiesen.  
\- **¡Merra, Merra!**  
\- **Merra… ¡Eres…! ¡De verdad eres Merramerion! ¡E-El Youkai!**  
\- **… ¿Merra?**  
El pequeño ser se veía sorprendido, como si no esperase que Genki pudiese verlo de verdad. Tanto él como el niño se frotaron los ojos, con sorpresa.  
\- **¡Merramerion!**  
\- **¡Merra!**  
El león se lanzó encima de Genki, que abría los brazos con una enorme sonrisa. No podía creerlo. De verdad estaba aquí, y era tal y como la abuela lo había descrito. Puede… Que un poco más pequeño de lo que esperaba. ¡Pero aún así…! ¡Era Merramerion! ¡En carne y hueso!  
\- **De verdad eres real… De verdad…** -No pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, abrazando al Youkai. Tanto que este se separó para poder volver a respirar.  
\- **M-Merra…**  
\- **Uh… A ver que dice el resto de la nota…** -Giró el papel para encontrar unas últimas palabras. – ** _Querido Genki, si has encontrado el Youkai Watch, de verdad has tenido mucha suerte. ¿Algún Tsuchinoko te ha seguido hasta aquí?_** –Comprobó a ver si había alguno alrededor, pero solo estaba Merramerion. – ** _En cualquier caso, este reloj me perteneció a mí, y gracias a él conocí a tu abuelo. Es una historia bastante larga, así que te ahorraré los detalles. Sólo diré que pedí ayuda a un Youkai llamado Motemoten… ¡Y al final resulto que no lo necesitaba para nada!_** –Una risita escapó sus labios, antes de seguir. - ** _Espero que tú también te hagas amigo de muchos Youkai, y vivas enormes aventuras. Te quiero mucho, Genki. Sé que harás un buen uso de este reloj…_** **Abuela…  
** - **¿M-Merra?  
** El muchacho se giró para ver al Merramerion mirándolo con preocupación, y le dedicó una sonrisita.  
\- **N-No pasa nada… ¡Estoy muy contento de haberlo encontrado! Y… Es normal echar de menos a la abuela. Pero estoy seguro de que ella no querría que esté triste, ¿no?** –Y se volvió a la caja. – **Uh… Pero para que es… Um… El álbum.  
** \- **¡Merra, Merra!**  
\- **¿Uh?**  
El Merramerion le estaba extendiendo una especie de chapita con él dibujado en medio. Parecía ser del tamaño perfecto como para poder introducirlo en el reloj.  
\- **¡Ah! Con esto puedo invocarte, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Somos amigos?  
** \- **¡Merra, merra!** –Asintió con fuerza el Youkai.  
\- **¡Estupendo! ¡Me llamo Genki!  
** \- **¡Merra!**  
\- **Ah… Entonces puedo guardar las medallas aquí.** –Sonrió, introduciendo la medalla en una de las páginas. **-¡Genial! ¡Mi primer amigo Youkai! Y queda la tableta… Um… La vecina tenía una de estas cosas modernas pero…  
** \- **¿Merra?**  
Genki le extendió el objeto al Youkai, pero este parecía tan confuso como él.  
\- **Hahaha… Yo tampoco se…  
** \- **¡GENKI!** -La voz grave de un hombre llamo la atención de los dos, que se giraron confusos. Su abuelo había corrido hasta aquí… - **Menos mal que te encuentro, Genki. Estaba muy preocupado…** -El hombre se sentó con una sonrisa, alargando ambas manos hasta el rostro del chico. – **Siento mucho lo ha que pasado…  
** Él parpadeó un par de veces, agarrándose la mejilla donde su abuelo le había colocado una tirita.  
\- **Abuelo…** -Hubo un momento de silencio. - **…Son reales.**  
\- **¿Um?**  
\- **Los Youkai… La abuela tenía razón… De verdad… Existen.** –Sonrió, enseñándole el reloj, intentando evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapasen.  
\- **Genki…** -El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, examinando su muñeca con una sonrisa. Y sin decir nada más, lo tiró para un abrazo.  
\- **Merra…** -Merramerion se quedó unos momentos ahí parado, hasta que se fijó en un Tsuchinoko que venía acompañando al anciano, y también se había unido al abrazo. Pero prefirió no decir nada, y limitarse a sonreír.

\- **¿Tienes todas tus cosas? No vamos a volver. –** Soltó su padre.  
\- **Lo sé…**  
\- **¿Te has despedido del abuelo?**  
\- **Si…**  
\- **Entonces sube al coche, Genki.  
** - **Bien…  
** Mientras sus padres hablaban una última vez con su abuelo, abrió la puerta del coche y dejó pasar a Merramerion antes que él. Luego subió, y cerró la puerta para ver desde la parte de atrás del auto a la pareja que se suponían que eran sus padres discutir con quien consideraba su padre de verdad.  
\- **¿Merra?**  
\- ¿ **Um…? Si… Estoy algo triste, pero… Me alegra que el abuelo no esté solo.** –Sonrió, encendiendo el reloj. Al lado de su abuelo se encontraba un Tsuchinoko con expresión furiosa. – **Estoy seguro de que lo cuidará…**  
Genki hizo un par de movimientos, y con eso llamó la atención del pequeño Youkai Serpiente que hasta ahora daba saltos de furia. En cuanto tuvo su atención escribió con los dedos en la parte de atrás del coche " _Estaré bien. Te quiero."_. El Tsuchinoko pareció reaccionar, y empezó a caminar hacia el auto rápidamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta él, porque los adultos ya habían subido al coche.  
\- **Abróchate el cinturón, Genki.**  
\- **Si…  
** Y con un último vistazo, vio como el Tsuchinoko se subía al hombro de su abuelo, que acariciaba al Youkai con una triste sonrisa.  
Al menos… Se tenían el uno al otro… Y eso si que era una verdadera suerte.

\- **¿A dónde vamos…?  
** \- **Ocsity. Está a un par de horas.**  
\- **…Mmm.**  
Y eso fue lo único de lo que hablaron en todo el viaje. Genki eventualmente se quedó dormido, de la mano de su nuevo Youkai, y apoyándose en su cabeza. Merramerion se aseguró de limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas que aún recorrían las mejillas del castaño, y acabó quedándose dormido también.  
Hasta llegar a su nueva ciudad.


End file.
